White Flower Drenched In Blood
by Floating-Uncertainties
Summary: At prom night, Degrassi students are in for more than they bargained for. As a bullet rips through the crowd, a good friend might be lost. *My four shot on what may happen in Dead and Gone*
1. Chapter 1

"I'm tired of playing games. People disobey my orders and this is what they get," a voice said to the frozen group of people in front of him. The figure hidden behind a black hood and clothes reached into his pocket pulling out an object of matching color. That object was gun which he lifted up and aimed at the crowd. There was a gasp in unison from those around. His finger maneuvered its way onto the trigger.

Eli grabbed Clare, who was already out of it from her breakup with Jake earlier, and covered her with his body. He tugged on Adam's arm since Adam himself was in the direct line of fire. His eyes widened, drowning in utmost panic as he heard the gun fire.

Drew's heart was banging in his chest and he felt that at any minute it would rip him to shreds. He knew who the shooter was. That voice had haunted his very dreams and his existence for too many months to count.

Bang! White, wispy, smoke fumed from the barrel of the gun. Time ceased to exist as the bullet rippled through the air like a wave of thunder. It never cascaded to the floor in a heap. Instead it pierced the flesh of one of the Degrassi students. That person clutched their stomach and fell onto their knees before collapsing onto their back.

Time resumed at full speed. Screams echoed the prom hall. Footsteps rampaged across the tile floor. There was a midst of blurs as figures of people darted in and out of sight. The gunman withdrew his weapon back into his pocket. He tightened his hood obstructing his face even more from view and made his way out as everyone was scampering away. It was disgusting to say, that he had felt no shame.

What had happened? No one could even wrap their finger around it. Just a few hours ago, everyone was in their homes preparing for what was supposed to be a crazy memory filled experience. Girls were doing their hair, painting their nails, and throwing elaborate dresses over their heads. Guys were making sure they smelled good, that their tuxedos fit perfectly around their bodies, and that they had the perfect arrival set for when they picked up their leading ladies. Seniors were teary eyed as they knew this was going to be the last time they were going to be at Degrassi before starting a life for them selves. They knew this was the final hoorah now that graduation had been earlier that day. Yet, this was no fairytale prom where everyone got to slow dance with their dates and indulged in one final celebration. It had turned into a night to die for.

"Clare, are you okay?" asked Eli as he looked to his right. He had pulled her to the ground when he heard the shot being fired. He saw Clare with her hands over her head and she was trembling. She managed to turn her head to look at him. She forced out a slight nod.

"Adam, what about –"Eli cut himself off as he turned to opposite of him where Adam had been standing.

He was now on the ground wincing in pain. His white shirt was soaked in blood. He was lying awfully still. He could have been passed off as a corpse if someone didn't look close enough. Sweat glistened all across his body as the light from overhead shone upon him. His skin was a ghostly pale shade and his bottom lip was quivering.

Eli felt his heart freefall into his stomach hitting every bone, muscle, and organ on the way down.

Eli scrambled over to Adam and took hold of his right hand. "Oh god," he exclaimed as he tightened his grip on him. "Adam, please say something, anything."

The loudness of the hall was beginning to quiet down for almost everyone had made it out. He didn't know who was still in the vicinity but he called out, "GUYS!"Eli's voice was full of terror; something that never had been heard before by anyone.

Clare became alert and crawled over towards Adam. She gasped in pure horror as she looked at his fragile body. Tears formed on the brims of her eyes and she watched as they dropped onto his black dress pants. "No, no, Adam, please," she pleaded.

Eli using his free hand wrapped it around Clare and she leaned into him with no hesitation. She was paralyzed by seeing Adam in his condition. She allowed her tears to fall harder.

There was a giant thud as two feet landed on the floor roughly. Drew had come running over from the stage at the front of the room. He grabbed tightly onto Katie's hand when he realized she had made her way through the opposing march of students to meet him. Both of them ran over to Clare and Eli.

Drew whipped out his phone from the pocket of his suit and dialed 911. "Someone's been shot," he blurted out hastily. After delivering a few more rushed answers, he hung up and intertwined his fingers with Adam's free hand.

"Please be okay," Drew begged his voice cracking before he could say more. The desperation in his voice was imminent. He was on the verge of crying. "Adam, come on bro, hang in there." He pushed back Adam's bangs that were clinging to his forehead due to his perspiration. He saw Adam's gentle eyes flutter open. They were not stained with the same kind of heart stopping fear from before. Instead, they looked almost peaceful.

There was a slow movement from Adam. He coughed weakly and managed to move his eyes and take in sight of who was around him. A small, almost imperceptible smile formed on the edges of his lips. "I love you guys," he whispered.

Drew wriggled Adam's hand. "No, Adam don't you dare do this!" he shouted. "Don't say your goodbyes, damn it!" Drew was now sobbing uncontrollably.

Katie who hadn't talked to Adam in quite some time was crying softly. In the time she has known him, she knew how wonderful he was and how nice he had treated her. Someone like him couldn't be taken away.

Eli released his grip on Adam's hand and slipped it under his head, elevating him a bit. "Come on, Adam, you're strong. You can do this." Eli fought back his own flow of tears as he reminisced about his times with Adam.

He remembered how they would always read _The Goon _and talk about their favorite comic book until they grew sick of it. He thought of how Adam supported him no matter when he needed it and always gave the best advice. He recalled their handshake they had made up together, and their jokes, and how many times they had laughed when they hung out. He also recollected about how this year had been hard for him and how both him and Adam had drifted apart.

Remorse filled Eli's gut and he felt as though he were drowning in his own guilt as he looked at his best friend lying beside him. He should have been there more for him and he shouldn't have been overwhelmed in getting Clare back. He should have been by Adam's side enjoying life instead of sinking in it. This was the moment that Eli wished he had taken the bullet and not Adam. It wasn't Adam whose life was supposed to be hanging in the balance.

Clare was still attached to Eli and she couldn't stop the feeling of helplessness growing inside of her. Adam had supplied her with the laughs that had gotten her through most of her year. She loved his harsh sarcasm and jokes about melodramatic Eli that had loosened up her tension towards her ex. She wanted that Adam back. She muttered some prayers under her breath and begged with every fiber of her being to let Adam live.

"What's taking so damn long!" roared Drew as he was still overlooking his baby brother in a pool of his blood. "They should have been here by now!" If it was anyone who felt that they should be in Adam's place, it was Drew. If he hadn't been with Bianca earlier this year, then he there would have been no encounter with Vince. No gang beating would have existed, no paranoia, and especially no school shooting on the night of prom.

Katie rubbed his back comfortingly although she knew nothing could help him. Nothing could help either of them.

Suddenly, a loud occurrence of sirens and alarms were heard from outside the hall. Flashes of red were seen through the windows. The doors barged open and a few emergency men along with police walked in. There was a stretcher following close behind them.

"Alright everyone, I need you to move," ordered a man in a police uniform. Eli lowered Adam's head gently and like those surrounding Adam, he backed away.

Drew, Katie, Eli, and Clare watched intensely as one man placed a neck brace around Adam's neck. It was just a precaution, they all knew, but still scary to watch. After that was done, a few men gathered near Adam and hoisted him up onto the stretcher, being aware of his leaking wound. They strapped him down after placing a bandage onto his stomach, and felt for a pulse. It was to everyone's relief, that they found one.

The police officer who had demanded that everyone step away from Adam was talking into his walkie -talkie. "Male, about sixteen years old found with a bullet wound to the torso. Internal bleeding is possible."

"Where's my son?" a woman beckoned as she charged in; Principal Simpson following close behind. They both stared in disbelief as they saw Adam's body being wheeled out by a stretcher. Mrs. Torres placed a hand across her mouth and tears immediately stung at her eyes.

She sent her gaze now searching for Drew and it was a mild relief when she saw him safe. Drew ran up to her and encased her in a tight hug. "Mom, I'm sorry about Adam. There was nothing I could do. It happened so fast and I saw him on the ground. I didn't know what to do. Mom, I hope you can forgive me, please."

Drew was stumbling over his words and Mrs. Torres didn't even hear half of them. She just kissed him on his forehead and said, "We need to go the hospital now."

"Can we come?" motioned Eli. "We're his friends."

Mrs. Torres didn't even have the energy to debate. All she wanted was for Adam to be okay. She simply nodded her head in agreement and they scurried out into the awaiting ambulances outside. Drew and his mom went into the one where Adam resided while Katie, Eli, and Clare rode in the second one.

All that now remained of Degrassi's prom night was an injured student, and a white flower, usually used as a corsage, encased in a warm red liquid upon the floor of the corridor.


	2. Chapter 2

Eli sat along side Clare in the waiting room of Toronto Hospital. There was no one else there aside from them which gave them a lot time to absorb what had happened. Then again, neither of them felt they could even take in such a thing of watching their best friend get shot and lie in his own pool of blood.

Clare had no urge to cry anymore just because she felt that no more tears were even left in her. Eli had fought back his own set of emotions for he knew that he had to be strong and hope that things would be okay in the end.

Drew and Katie were off in a separate area getting coffee as they waited by Mrs. Torres for an update on Adam. She had been pacing back and forth through the hospital wing so many times that Clare had predicted how much time it would take for her to return into her line of sight.

Drew had just finished up his questioning with the police. Eli and Clare were not subjected to it as well, since Drew confessed to already knowing who the shooter was. He was just passing along details that he hoped would aid in the capture of the man who had put a bullet in his brother.

"It's funny," muttered Clare as she tossed her bangs out of her face. Eli craned his neck to get a glimpse of her as she spoke. "I thought prom night sucked because Jake broke up with me in the middle of the dance floor, but now I know how much worse it could be. " She shook her head funnily, even though she felt stupid for making an ending relationship such a big deal. It had affected her whole mood and night negatively. She had distanced herself from her friends when now she wished she had kept her spirits up and especially, spent more time with Adam.

"You didn't know this was going to happen, Clare," Eli said rationally. "No one could have predicted this."

Clare sighed and slouched in her seat. "Things like this don't happen at Degrassi."

Eli shrugged. "Well, if you haven't noticed, Degrassi hasn't exactly been at its prime with school dances recently."

Both Eli and Clare shared a small laugh, one that even though had a terrible meaning behind them, eased the tension just a bit.

Last year, during another school sanctioned event called, 'A Night in Vegas', Eli had been almost stabbed by Fitz. Yes, it had been a joke to scare Eli out of his wits. The goal had been accomplished that night, but even as a false alarm, it still created the same feelings that surfaced tonight. There was still a lot of panic, the flashing of lights from cop cars, the anxiousness of not knowing what was going on and if everybody was even okay. However, this wasn't the same case when it came to the outcome. No one was sure if Adam was in good shape or not. The emergency surgeons had been locked up in a room with him since he had arrived on the stretcher. That was the scariest part of this whole endeavor.

"Do you think he'll be okay?" Clare asked; the atmosphere switching back to one of sadness.

Eli met eyes with Clare and chuckled. "Are you kidding? Adam's a brave warrior. He can survive anything." He tried to keep his tone steady, but Clare could feel the worry etched into his voice.

"I hope so," Clare replied leaning back into her chair. She laid her head against the back of the seat and gazed up above her. As silence between her and Eli played out for a few moments, she counted the number of freckled spots she saw on the tiles of the ceiling. A well known trait of hers was staring at random things when she felt under pressure. Clare had counted about five hundred before Eli spoke again.

"I don't know if this is exactly a good diversion, but what happened with Jake?" Eli wasn't being pushy nor trying to be invasive. It was nonchalant question.

Clare realigned her spine properly before answering. "To be honest, I don't even know myself. He just said things weren't working out and that we shouldn't see each other anymore. Why he couldn't wait to tell me that until after prom, I'll never understand."Clare said bitterly.

"You don't need him, Clare. You can get anyone you want and besides I never liked him." Eli crossed his arms and smiled smugly.

Clare's face grew affronted. "Oh, and your opinion matters on who I date?" she asked. She calmed her tone for she knew Eli was only teasing her; something she had actually missed him doing to her. When they had broken up they had lost their whole sense of relationship, even just being friends. She hadn't been surprised that it was the final outcome, but she did feel terrible about how it played out during the year.

After re-gathering herself, she said, "Well, if you didn't like him so much then why did you force us into that sweat lodge to make up?"

Eli rolled his shoulders. "I was doing a good deed. Besides, I wanted Jake to forgive me for the trouble I had caused in the past and I figured that would be a reasonable place to start. If he really valued his relationship with you, then he'd want it fixed. Maybe, I went a little too far, but hey, it worked."

Clare held up her hand in confusion. "What made you do it if you weren't too fond of Jake?"

"Didn't I just tell you?" Eli retorted.

Clare's eyes narrowed and they were like two piercing blue crystals directed at the front of Eli's skull. "The real reason," she said with emphasis.

"It's like I told you in the lodge, Clare. He made you happy and once I sought out help for my Bipolar disorder, I realized that's what really mattered to me. It wasn't about you being with me again. It was about preserving the one thing I never wanted to see being taken away from you; your smile and your joy. And what can I say? I'm a hopeless romantic," Eli concluded with an over animated gesture of placing his hand on his heart.

Clare's dagger eyes melted away into a soft puddle. She felt a certain light, airy, feeling that was consuming her heart. This was the Eli she knew and fell in love with a few months ago. He was smug, arrogant, cocky, but among all of those he was caring. Not only that, but intellectual, gifted in his writing, kind, and he knew what to say and when to say it. He was no longer clouded by anger, jealousy, and selfishness. He had been working on himself and Clare could see that just by talking to him now.

"I appreciate what you did," Clare said softly. "It didn't work out for the best, but being with Jake did make me happy for a while."

She let her hand brush against Eli's and she had the sudden urge to lace her fingers in his, but she didn't because this wasn't the time or place to be doing so.

"I'm glad you're better, Eli. It's a refreshing and beautiful thing to see. I'm praying that Adam has a successful recovery as well."

Eli agreed before outstretching his arm and placing it on the back of Clare's chair. For some reason, Clare had a sudden urge she couldn't resist and leaned in towards Eli. She took his hand and placed it around her like she had done the day they had made themselves official.

Eli's look of surprise said it all as Clare snuggled up against his chest. He cocked his right eyebrow high into the air before saying, "Does this mean what I think it means?"

Clare only nodded, her eyelashes skimming the fabric of his shirt as she did. "We'll take it slow though, okay?"

"Yeah, that's okay."

Eli didn't respond further for no amount of words could hold the amazement he was feeling inside of him. Clare was his again, just like before? He questioned it inside his head numerous times before he glanced down at his breast and saw Clare pressed into him. He felt her chest rise and fall in slow, deep, breaths as though she were finally calm from the tragedy of today's events. It really was too good to be true and he hoped that Adam would be alive to see it

Adam loved the mere thought of Eli and Clare being together from day one, even if it meant having to witness some couple filled moments at times. The fact that he had his two best friends by his side at all times made him not mind being a third wheel occasionally. No, Eli shook his head firmly as that thought occurred to him. Never again would they make him feel like that.

There were low whistles made from Clare for Eli noticed she had drifted off to sleep. He kissed the top of her head and shifted a tad, not disturbing her, so he could relax. There was no way he could plunge himself into a deep slumber for his mind was racing with thoughts. He was tired and his body desired sleep, but Eli would not even think about doing so until he heard about Adam.

_XXX_

An hour passed and Clare awoke with a startle. "Adam, no, you can't be dead!" she screamed.

Eli rushed to comfort her. "Clare, it's okay, it was just a dream."

Tears were streaming down Clare's face before she had the chance to stop them. Her little bits of make up were stuck on the angles of her cheeks. "Adam can't die, Eli, he just can't." If it weren't for Eli being so close to Clare, he would have never understood a word of what she had just said.

He let out a barely audible hush. "Adam will make it through this. I know he will," but as he watched Clare cry in fear of losing someone dear to her, a knot welled up his throat too.

Eli began to sob; the whole arch of his back heaving forward. Adam flashed between his eyelids with each teardrop that was shed. He could see him so clearly and effortlessly.

Brown hair that was parted from the right side, blue eyes that were most of the time beaming with joy, a flannel shirt fitting just right, and a smile that could light up a whole room. Losing someone like that sucked the very innocence out of the world, one that so frantically needed it.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you everyone for your amazing reviews. They really make me smile to read them all and know that you're enjoying this story. There will be one more chapter so be sure to stay tuned. xD**

Drew gulped down his coffee without stopping until the paper container was empty. Katie stood beside him watching with her deeply distressed eyes.

Drew crushed the item in his hand and slammed it onto the floor. "I can't believe this," he roared which attracted many stares from the hospital staff around him. They passed by him cautiously, anticipating another outburst.

Katie gripped his arm; feeling his protruding bicep against the palm of her hand. "You've got to relax, Drew. Being angry isn't going to solve anything."

Even though Drew knew that Katie was right, he was just so infuriated. He couldn't stand the fact that his brother had taken the bite of his problem. He thought Vince was out of his life for good until Bianca had showed up at the dance; her eyes full of worry. They had had a small confrontation before he told her to go away. Now he wonders if he should have listened to her before things had grown to such overwhelming circumstances.

Drew sighed; feeling useless and out of the loop. He just wanted to see Adam and know he was okay. "I'm sorry, Katie. I'm just…stressed."

Katie pulled Drew into a tight hug and kissed his cheek as delicately as she could. She pulled away and looked him in the eyes; her arms still holding on to his forearms. "I know," she said, her words comforting to Drew. "For now though, all we can do is wait."

Drew took Katie's hand and guided her to the nearest wall. They both shifted their weight onto it for they were rather drained from standing up on their own two feet. It had been too long of a night for everyone.

"He's going to be okay," said Katie reassuringly as if she was reading into Drew's most penetrating thoughts.

"As you said before, we just have to wait." Drew groaned and stood quietly beside Katie.

Suddenly, from corner of Drew's eye, he saw a figure dart out of sight, but it wasn't just anyone. It was someone who had been wearing a bright red dress; one he had recognized all too well.

"Wait here," Drew said, trying to sound calm to Katie, although inside his blood was boiling. His could feel the tightening of his muscles and his fists were resisting the urge to clench. "I need some air." Drew forced a small smile and ran down the hallway of the hospital, catching up to the figure in red. Katie didn't dare follow.

As he turned the corner, he saw her. Her mascara had stained her face. Her skin was flushed to a pale white. Her hair was all out of place and her eyes were a bloodshot red. She looked broken, misguided, and above all hurt.

Bianca was standing in front of Drew; paralyzed by the sight of him. She didn't know what to say or how to even begin to apologize. She knew this was all her fault. She knew that Adam's shooting could only be put on her. She had disobeyed Vince's orders to peddle drugs at Degrassi, but that wasn't even what had angered him to the point of no return.

_It was the moment that she told Vince to go fuck himself and that she wasn't going to be his sexual object or his girlfriend. It was when she told Vince that she never could love a heartless bastard like him. She was tired of being someone he could go to as a way for his errands to get done. She remembered with every part of her brain the rage that sprawled on Vince's face. She couldn't forget his snarl, the way smoke could have blown out of his ears at that moment. He could have easily been working for the devil himself. _

_And then she recalled the wicked punch across her mouth that sent her toppling to the alleyway ground. Pain stung her whole face as she felt his knuckles crunch into her jaw. The concrete scraped up her arms and her body was aching from the impact. The hit had drawn blood from her lip. The metallic, warm, taste was hard to miss in her mouth. _

_Vince knelt down beside Bianca admiring what he had done. He grabbed her by a chunk of her hair and pulled her face towards his. "You've broken our agreement, Bianca. This means war. Don't expect Degrassi to be a safe place any longer." Vince spat, venom drowning his words. He threw her head on to the ground and stood up. _

"_No, no, please Vince," Bianca requested, vulnerability shining on her face. _

_Vince turned to face her and he rolled his eyes. "It's over, Bianca. You had your chance and you blew it." And it was with that being said in which he walked away laughing maniacally. _

"What are you doing here?" Drew asked; his tone not at all pleasant.

Bianca shook her head with no defense. "I don't know." Her words were lifeless and pitiful.

"Do you know what you've done?" bellowed Drew. He threw his hands up and pushed his face close against Bianca's. Bianca diverted her gaze downward. "My life has been turned upside down since you came into it and now you've made my brother's the same way."

"I know," Bianca muttered cowardly. "You have every right to be mad."

Drew slammed both of his hands into the wall beside Bianca making her jump underneath him. Goose bumps lined her skin. He saw the fear and remorse in her eyes and he backed away. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that."

"No, you did. I messed up your life. I got you involved in some bad stuff and now I made someone you love pay the price. I wanted to tell you at the dance about what happened, but you wouldn't listen. I don't blame you though."

Drew gritted his teeth together giving himself the appearance of a bulkier jaw. Now, the anger was redirected back at himself. He wondered if things would have been different if he had not been so stubborn. "We both made mistakes. I should have listened to you and maybe this would have had a different ending."

Bianca pursed her lips. "With Vince the way he was, I don't think there could have been any other way. Listen Drew, when you broke up with me, I made a deal with Vince. I promised I would do whatever he wanted so he wouldn't hurt you or anyone else at Degrassi."

Drew's eyes softened. "Why would you put yourself in that kind of situation? He's dangerous."

"You think I don't know that?" Bianca shot back. She bit her lower lip. "It was the only option I had. It was the only way I could save your life!"

The severity of her words hit Drew hard in the stomach. He couldn't even begin to imagine what Bianca had to do to keep him out of trouble. His insides twisted and turned at the thought, making a puddle of spit well up in his mouth. He swallowed hard and just stared at Bianca.

"Why did you do all that for me?"

Bianca fought back tears. "Are you really asking me that? I love you, Drew and I still do. You made me happy and you did stuff for me that no one in a million years would ever think of doing. I wanted to protect you and by being with Vince, it was the only chance I had of saving you."

"I love you too, Bee," Drew responded miserably. "But…" he cut himself off. "We just can't do this." The words pained at his very heartstrings. He cared for her a lot even after all this time and even after everything that had taken place in the last few months.

Bianca blinked in succession hiding her tears out of sight so Drew wouldn't notice. "I know," she replied weakly. "Sadly, I know too well."

"Before I go however, I want to say I'm sorry for every thing that I have done to you, Drew Torres. I hope you and your brother, god willing that he survives, can forgive me for my actions. And I pray one day, that I forgive myself. "

She turned on her heels to leave, but Drew grabbed her wrist and tugged her. She stopped dead in her tracks and faced Drew.

"I do forgive you." He said solemnly.

Bianca let a small smile slip on the corners of her mouth. A small weight had been lifted off her shoulders, but she still had a lot of work to do before she could ever be one hundred percent happy again. "Thank you," was all she could say with her remaining ounce of emotional strength.

As soon as Drew released her, she was off and headed out of the hospital doors, not once looking back. This chapter of her life was now closed.

Drew pressed his head against the wall where Bianca had first stood and exhaled deeply. Bianca DeSousa, he could never forget her if he tried and he knew that he would probably always love her. There was just something about her that was too special for words. But it was as he said before, they couldn't be together. There were no second chances for them. Too much strain had been put on their relationship and their lives. Unfortunately, love wasn't enough.

And it was with that realization that Drew made his way back over towards Katie who had not moved from her spot. Her eyes were off in a distant place, but refocused as she saw Drew come into view.

"Are you okay?" she asked as if she knew about the events that had just unfolded.

Drew nodded confidently. "I will be."

"That's good, that's really good."

She took his hand and gave it a quick squeeze. She allowed her eyes to glance over at the clock which read, "2: OO Am."

There were six shuffles echoing from the middle of the hallway as Mrs. Torres emerged; her face panic stricken. "Has there been any news on Adam yet?"

When Katie and Drew had said no, Mrs. Torres slapped her hand to her forehead. She was sick with worry and the passing time wasn't helping.

_Xxx_

Three more hours went by before the door of room 505B opened up. A doctor strode out with a chart gripped tightly in his possession. He saw everyone, Drew, Katie, Eli, Clare, and Mrs. Torres, lying against the wall looking worn out and battling the urge to sleep.

Yet, they all rose to their feet when they saw the man.

"What's the news?" asked Mrs. Torres, her hands shaking.

"It is with my pleasure to say your son will be just fine. We removed the bullet in the knick of time and once the anesthetic wears off, he'll be awake."

"OH THANK GOD," everyone cheered in unison.

Eli and Clare shared a quick kiss as did Drew and Katie. Mrs. Torres thanked the doctor with incomprehensible cries and hand shaking.

Adam was going to live. Their prayers had been answered.


	4. Chapter 4

Adam awoke to a flood of light rushing to his eyes. They hurt for a brief second and tears stung at the corners. He blinked multiple times before his eyes adjusted to the brightness of where he was. He moved his arms and stretched his legs allowing his limbs to feel a little less stiff than they had been. He felt drowsy and a little nauseous, but it wasn't too overwhelming to tolerate.

It took him a moment to realize where he was, but the potent medicine scent, the white sheets, and the lack of comfort in the bed was a giveaway. He was in the hospital.

Adam propped himself up using his elbows and experienced a twinge of pain along the side of his stomach which was soon followed by a consistent throbbing. He allowed his hand to slide under his gown and feel tightly packed gauze pads that were taped onto his body. From the rigid texture of them, Adam knew they had absorbed a decent amount of his blood.

He cocked his head confusingly and tried to recall the reason why he was in the hospital. It hit him suddenly, as the memory danced behind his eyelids. He saw the prom and how he was standing next to Eli when the room had fallen silent. Vince, who Drew had pointed out to him two days ago, raised his gun and let a fire ring through the crowd. Eli had tugged forcefully upon his arm, but Adam's sheer shock allowed his reaction time to be slower than usual.

He thought of the sudden pain that engulfed his stomach as the bullet not only grazed his skin, but punctured deep into it. The screams and panic of everyone around him dissolved, for the pain made his body succumb to numbness. Dizziness made his sight ineffective as he saw the room spin uncontrollably. His breathing had grown shallow and each gasp for air felt like his lungs were being squeezed too tight. It was without hesitation that he let his body collapse for the strength of fighting against the bullet was too much to bear.

As he hit the tile, Adam remembered how petrified he was of the pool of blood he had seen forming onto his white button down shirt. His body temperature fell and he had trouble adjusting with the sudden change.

Only in the background, he heard reverberating voices that bounced in and out of his ear. The one he recognized most distinctly was Eli's and an occasional word or two from Drew. The others were just as hazy as his vision.

There was a mere moment in the midst of chaos where he had gained a little bit of strength to force his eyes open and examine everyone who was around him. Katie, Drew, Clare, and Eli, in that precise order were sitting around him. Their faces were not crystal clear to him, but not enough to stop him from knowing who they were. However, even as he saw them, he felt that his life was slipping away. He uttered what he thought would be his final words as his original feeling of power evaporated from his grasp.

After saying how much he loved the people beside him, he gave consent for his body to become a prisoner of the bullet. He let his eyes fall shut again and darkness swallowed him whole, but even in that time, he wasn't stressed or scared. He was almost peaceful for when he knocked out, his body felt as if it were floating to a better place.

Adam's flashback was interrupted by a knock on the door. He wasn't really comfortable speaking for he felt tired, but he forced out a "Come in."

There were a few words exchanged outside. Adam only heard the last of it which was said by his mother. "I'll go in afterwards since I'll probably be there the longest, but make it fast. I want to see my son," she ordered.

"Will do, Mrs. Torres," Eli said and he stepped inside; Clare right next to him. She lightly pushed the door closed in order to avoid the loud creaking that came from it.

"Hey guys," Adam beamed; his wave of sleepiness disappearing from him as he saw who walked in.

"Hey buddy," Eli said enthusiastically. He ran up to Adam's bed side and held out his hand which was formed into a fist. "Don't tell me you forgot already?" he asked disappointed.

Adam shook his head. "Are you kidding? I take a bullet and you think I forget my best bud's handshake. Let's do this!"

Clare watched, chucking happily as both Eli and Adam completed their gesture. "I'm glad to see you're alright," Clare said.

"Me too," Eli agreed. He pulled up two chairs from the corner of the room so both him and Clare could sit. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I've been shot," Adam joked.

Clare gave him a stern look which Adam saw, but she wasn't surprised that he was still cheerful.

Adam cleared his throat and said, "Sorry, Clare. I feel pretty good. I just have slight pain in my stomach and I'm a little woozy." There was a pause as Adam over looked his two friends. "You guys look awful, what happened to you?" mocked Adam as he saw their sunken in bags under their eyes as well as red, swollen, eyelids.

Eli playfully punched him in the arm. "We were up all night worried about you." Eli looked down and his expression changed. "We didn't want to lose you, Adam. We all really care about you a lot."

"It's true," chimed in Clare. "When we realized what took place, we were so scared. You've always been a good friend to the both of us and I think we're both sorry that we hadn't treated you like one recently." Clare's eyes darted to the floor in shame.

Adam held his hands up. "Guys, guys, calm down. Is this my funeral or a hospital visit? I know each of you care about me and I'm thankful you guys are my friends, but really can we please talk about something more uplifting?"

A smirk materialized on Eli's face. "Well, how about the fact that Clare and I are back together?"

Adam's mouth opened. "No, really? You aren't screwing with me, right?" shot Adam in delight.

"I'm not screwing with you," Eli replied as he wrapped his arm around Clare.

"It's about damn time," Adam hollered. "I kind of missed all the bickering and couple moments even if they did make me hurl a little on the inside."

"They're going to be back now," Eli said winking.

Clare slapped Eli on the chest. "Remember, we're taking it slow," she said firmly, but she couldn't keep her straight face for long.

"Yes, that's right, we're taking it slow," Eli said with air quotation marks around the word 'slow.'

"Things are back to normal already," Adam said at ease as he adjusted his hands behind his head.

Suddenly, there was a rapping on the door signaling to Eli and Clare that it was their time to leave.

"Mama Torres is commanding," Eli said as he gave Adam a quick hug. "I'm glad you're well, buddy. I'll buy you the newest **Goon **comic from the bookstore across the street." Eli headed to the door waiting for Clare to do the same.

Clare pecked Adam on the cheek. "Can't wait for more jokes about Eli," she giggled and made her way to the door.

"Wow, awake for five minutes and you're already stealing my woman and insulting me." Eli feigned hurt.

Adam bowed slowly and replied, "It's my job."

Banging was heard on the door again and both Eli and Clare scurried out before Mrs. Torres could say anything.

_Xxx_

After what seemed like hours of 'I love you,' and 'glad you're okay,' Mrs. Torres exited Adam's room. He felt like he had just listened to a drawn out lecture by a teacher in school, but he knew this would put his mom at peace with herself.

Drew walked in next with his hands in his pockets. He had asked Katie to give him some time alone with his brother which she gratefully did.

"Did mom torture you enough?" he asked.

Adam groaned. "Yes, I've had my fix for the next year."

Adam saw that this statement had not jerked the undeniable tension between him and Drew. He could slice it with the sharpest knife possible and not even that would lessen it.

"Spill, big brother, what's wrong?"

Drew took a seat on the edge of Adam's bed where his feet were. "I can't even begin to apologize for this. It's okay if you hate me or don't talk to me for a while."

Adam look flabbergasted. His eyes broadened. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"The shooting and you ending up in the hospital, it's all my fault."

Drew kept readjusting his hands on the bed nervously.

"Vince was a scumbag, Drew. You had nothing to do with this."

"That's not true. I taunted Vince the other day. After having freshman orientation, I met up with Vince and he heard me telling Bianca that I'd see her at prom. It made him angry and he showed up at the dance with a gun."

Adam gasped because he didn't know where Drew had wandered off to that night. He only knew that he had invited Bianca to the dance which had angered him extremely. But, as he saw his brother, fragile in front of him, with the same face he had after he was beaten, Adam felt no sense of wrath. "It's okay," Adam said sympathetically.

Drew's eyes shot up at Adam; drowning in confusion. "You're not mad?"

"You're my brother, Drew. Even though you can be a douche and a lot of the times I want to hit you, I'm still here for you. Whatever happened is in the past now and I think it's best if it we just let it all go."

"Just like that?"

Adam nodded and kicked the blanket off of his feet allowing his toes to get some air. "At least now with some experience, I'll be able to beat you in shooter games."

Drew grew defensive. "Oh, I don't think so little brother. When you get out of this place, it's on. I'm not cutting you any slack."

Adam bust out into a fit of laughs. "I accept your challenge, but just know I will kick your ass."

Drew ruffled Adam's hair between his fingertips. No one would ever know the release he felt that Adam was alive. He always had a sense of protection over his brother and that had not changed. If anything it had only grown stronger.

With Adam now on his way to recovery, it would be time for everyone to rebuild their lives again because no matter if they anticipated it or not, prom was a life changing event. And now, everyone was on their way to a fresh start whether it was rebuilding a relationship, giving and accepting forgiveness, or surviving a wound. Life was moving forward.


End file.
